runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Geographer
The Geographer is a quest requiring the player to dig up soil from various areas of Gielinor to help Manny the Explorer better understand how the gods made the planet. It is widely regarded as the longest quest to complete, but also one of the easiest. Quest details * The Fremennik Isles ** The Fremennik Trials * Priest in Peril * As a First Resort... ** Zogre Flesh Eaters *** Big Chompy Bird Hunting *** Jungle Potion **** Druidic Ritual * Biohazard ** Plague City * Cold War * Troll Stronghold ** Death Plateau |items = * Jungle Soil * Dirt * Warm Sand * Desert Sand * Snow * Iceberg Ice * Swamp Mud * Haunted Mud * Plagued Dirt * Vampyre Soil * Rubble * Dark Ground * Volcanic Ground * Daemonheim Ground * Spring Sand * Fremennik Soil * Lunar Soil * Godsoil }} Walkthrough Manny Speak to Manny to begin the quest. You can only talk to him about the quest once all other quest requirements have been completed. He will tell you that he wants samples from different soils all across from Gielinor to help him better understand the Gods and the way that the world was created. He gives you a Spade and a list of the soils he wants to collect. Soils Soils can only be dug once the quest is in progress and can only be dug once (or unless you lose one). *Jungle Soil - Players can find Jungle Soil by digging with the Spade anywhere on southern RuneScape and the southern islands. *Dirt - Players can find Dirt by digging anywhere where the ground is basic (Lumbridge, Varrock, etc.). *Warm Sand - Players can find Warm Sand in Al-Kharid. *Desert Sand - Players can find Desert Sand anywhere in the Kharidian Desert south of Shantay Pass. *Snow - Players can find Snow wherever the land is snowy. *Iceberg Ice - Players can find Ice on the Iceberg. *Swamp Mud - Players can find Swamp Mud in the Lumbridge Swamp, Isafdar, or Ullek. *Haunted Mud - Players can find Haunted Mud in the Haunted Woods of Morytania. *Vampyre Mud - Players can find Vampyre Soil in Meiyerditch. *Plagued Dirt - Players can find Plagued Dirt in West Ardougne. *Rubble - Players can find Rubble by digging mostly anywhere in a dungeon. *Dark Ground - Players can find Dark Ground anywhere in the free-to-play area of the Wilderness. *Volcanic Ground - Players can find Volcanic Ground anywhere in the northern Wilderness. *Daemonheim Ground - Players can find Daemonheim Ground anywhere on the surface of Daemonheim. *Spring Sand - Players can find Spring Sand in Oo'glog. *Fremennik Soil - Players can find Fremennik Soil in Neitiznot. *Lunar Soil - Players can find Lunar Soil on Lunar Isle. *Godsoil - Players can find Godsoil in the God Wars Dungeon. Finishing the quest Once players have all the soils, they can return to Manny and exchange them for the reward. Rewards *5 Quest Points *Gielinor Soil *You can pay Manny 5,000,000 coins for him to go out and fetch the soils in order to make a Gielinoric Blade for you.